Envies
by hina49100
Summary: Iruka se retrouve chez Kakashi pour une pizza... qui va se faire manger en premier ?C'est mon premier yaoi, merci d'être indulgent... désoler pour l'orthographe.


Il faisait nuit sur Konoha quand Kakashi revint d'une mission de rang A. Il était couvert de sang et empestait l'odeur de chien mouillé. Il se dirigeât rapidement vers le QG pour déposer sont rapport de mission.

Il ne croisât personne dans les couloirs mal éclairés du bâtiment. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver l'homme qui hantait ses nuits solitaires. Avant cela, l'homme au masque retourna chez lui, courant à toute allure sur les toits du village, agile et rapide comme un chat.

Il entra chez lui en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il ne lui restait presque plus de chakra. Kakashi se dirigeât lascivement vers la salle de bain. Il jeta ses vêtements ensanglantés sur le sol et retira le masque qui cachait son visage si beau, mais qui cachait aussi toute la fatigue de cet homme.

Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau caresser ses muscles tendus par l'effort et se laissa aller dans une torpeur bien méritée. L'eau chaude dégoulinait sur la peau blanche de Kakashi qui rêvait maintenant de s'affaler sur son lit sans même ouvrir le « Paradis du Batifolage ».

Il sortit lentement de la salle d'eau et s'effondra nu sur le matelas.

_« Iruka » _

* * *

Ce même soir Iruka était resté à l'Académie pour finir de corriger des copies. Malgré lui, ses pensées allaient directement vers cet homme grand, élancé, aux cheveux d'argent.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce pervers l'attirait autant… Bien sur il savait que les femmes ne l'avaient jamais vraiment attiré. Mais Kakashi ! Il était … non enfin ! Pas Kakashi…

Mais son corps n'était apparemment pas d'accord… Son pantalon commençait même a devenir un peut trop serré pour lui…

_« Reprend toi abruti ! »_

Il se replongeât plus intensément alors dans la correction de ses copies, essayant de réprimer son désir.

Mais il était fatigué de lutter et se laissa aller dans le sommeil.

_Konoha était vide. Une ombre apparu dans la grande rue du village. La chaleur était pesante. L'ombre s'approcha d'Iruka._

_Kakashi ?_

_Je suis la Iruka._

_Sa main blanche caressa son visage bronzé, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. La scène était intense et débordait de sensualité. Quand Iruka posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il bavait sur la copie d'une de ces élèves…_

_« Bravo Iruka… »_

Il se leva et décida de rentrer chez lui prendre une bonne douche bien froide pour lui passer toute envie…

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil était déjà haut comme une des parties de son anatomie d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas arrêter de rêver de ce jeune professeur si timide et si coincé. Rien que de penser qu'il puisse l'entraîner dans ses délires érotiques, lui donnaient des frissons dans l'échine…

Il s'habilla rapidement, mis son masque et son bandeau frontal.

C'est alors qu'on tapa à sa porte.

-Kakashi, Tsunade-sama vous demande au plus vite dans son bureau !

-J'arrive.

Le préposé s'éloignât rapidement et Kakashi se dirigeât vers le palais de l'Hokage.

Kakashi frappa a la porte de entra sans attendre de réponse. Il salua de la tête Tsunade qui était derrière son bureau, décolleté visible de tous.

-Kakashi, je vous assigne à une mission de la _plus haute importance_. Rester à Konoha et prendre du repos.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux, enfin l'œil, et protesta.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ?

-Vous avez effectué 3 missions de rang A de suite ! je vous ordonne de vous reposer. A ce rythme vous allez bientôt ne plus servir a grand-chose. Je vous donne 2 semaines de congés. Et n'utiliser le chakra qu'en extrême recours. Maintenant rompez !

-Bien…

Kakashi repartit le regard bas, comme une chien a qui on venait d'interdire de jouer a la balle.

Soudain une idée fleurie dans sa tête. Séduire a tous prix Iruka.

De son côté, Iruka était resté chez lui, seul dans son lit. Les cours se terminaient dans 2 jours et il avait laissé les gamins s'amuser le matin.

Son lit était humide et dégageait une forte odeur de sueur. Il se leva et prit une douche rapide puis changeât les draps et fit un brin de ménage dans son appartement déjà propre.

Il poussa un soupir et se rendit bien compte qu'il manquait quelques choses à sa vie si posée… Il sentait constamment une boule au creux de son estomac. Iruka le savait bien. Il était amoureux.

Kakashi assis au bar d'un restaurant savourait un saké. Quelqu'un pénétra dans le restaurant et il reconnu instantanément son aura.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le restaurant, Iruka aperçut la silhouette svelte de Kakashi et marqua une longue pause à l'entrée du restaurant.

Kakashi se retourna lentement feignant de n'avoir rien senti, et observa discrètement.

Iruka vit Kakashi se retourné et le regarder avec son habituel regard de pervers. Il détourna alors le regard tel une vierge effarouchée. Kakashi comprit alors la gêne d'Iruka et lui fit signe de venir partager un peu de saké.

Iruka rougit légèrement et s'assit à côté de Kakashi.

-Alors Iruka-sensei, que devenez vous ? ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on ne s'était pas vus…

-Euh… Toujours professeur d'une bande de garnements qui prennent comme exemple Naruto…

-'_Rires' _Ca ne doit pas être facile alors…

-Ah sa non…_'Sourit a Kakashi qui exulte interieurement'_

-Et vous ?

-J'ai été mis au repos. Parait qu' je travail trop. _'Fit une moue déçue'_

-Si c'est Hokage-sama qui vous l'a demandé c'est qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Sûrement…

Kakashi observait ou plutôt matait Iruka avec plus ou moins de discrétion pendant que celui si savourait son saké. Il était en train de revoir « le paradis du batifolage » version Kakashi/Iruka… et un sourire se dessina sous son masque. Iruka de son côté pensait au rêve plutôt envoûtant qu'il avait fait au sujet du maître aux cheveux argentés.

Tout deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées réciproques et un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. C'est alors qu'Iruka sursauta.

-Je suis en retard pour mes cours ! Désolé je dois y aller !!! _' parti en courant ne laissant pas le temps a Kakashi de répondre'_

Kakashi bégaya un salut et commanda une énième saké.

* * *

La nuit s'installait sur Konoha. Kakashi s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait lu et relu tous les tomes de Jiraiya et était terriblement en manque d'action. N'importe quelle action…Il décida d'aller chez Iruka. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas exactement. Mais sa décision était prise. Il se dirigeât à sa porte, l'ouvrit et découvrit alors Iruka qui s'apprêtait a frappé.

Iruka devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et réussie a aligné quelques syllabes.

-Je… Je … Pizza, manger… ?

-Avec plaisir Iruka…

Kakashi laissa entrer Iruka dans son appartement et se frotta mentalement les mains… a croire qu'il avait lui aussi une idée derrière la tête…

Ils mangèrent en échangeant quelques paroles de convenances. Iruka se leva pour aller faire la vaisselle et Kakashi lui sauta littéralement dessus. Il bafouilla une explication :

-Vous n'allez pas faire la vaisselle voyons, je vous invite…

-…

Iruka avait repris une couleur rougeâtre. Kakashi était littéralement sur lui. Tout deux était allongée sur le sol aux pieds du canapé. Leurs visages étaient terriblement prés et Kakashi retenait les mains d'Iruka avec une douce force.

Leurs yeux étaient plongés dans l'autre et plus rien autours d'eux n'avait d'importance. Iruka se libera une main et retira doucement le masque de Kakashi qui ne protesta pas, il ferma juste les yeux quelques secondes. Kakashi rapprocha alors sa tête de celle d'Iruka qui fit de même ; leurs lèvres se touchèrent, enfin. Iruka s'étonna de la douceur de Kakashi qui caressa de sa langue la lèvre supérieure de son amant improvisé. De sa main libre Iruka passa celle-ci sous les vêtements de Kakashi et caressa doucement le bas de son dos. Les deux hommes commencèrent à être sérieusement excités.

Kakashi se leva et intima à son amant de le suivre. Tous deux allèrent alors dans son lit de qui venait d'être refait _(Prémonition ?)_, Kakashi s'assit alors au bord de son lit et attira le bassin d'Iruka vers lui. Il lui défi les boutons de son pantalon, retira son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon. Sous le nez de Kakashi s'élevait un fier membre droit et tendu qu'il prit un plaisir intense à prendre en bouche. Sa langue jouait avec la verge tendue d'Iruka qui gémissait et tremblait légèrement. Quand Iruka fut sur le point de jouir pour de bon Kakashi allongeât son compagnon qui haletait fortement. Iruka se releva alors et pris en main le plaisir de l'homme qu'il désirait par-dessus tout. A son tour il empoignât l'anatomie de Kakashi et pris son temps, il lécha tout d'abord ses testicules puis enfonça son membre dans sa bouche et pompa avec ardeur _son_ homme. Celui ci gémissait et poussait de petits cris tel une jeune fille… Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Iruka soit aussi doué. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il s'empêcha d'éjaculer et fit comprendre à Iruka qu'il allait passer à la casserole…

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le doux visage perlé de goutte de sueurs de Kakashi, c'était pour eux deux comme une première fois, une redécouverte du sexe a deux… Les deux jeunes hommes avait complètement perdu la motion du temps et se laissaient aller a leurs désirs et fantasmes refoulés…

Il était tout deux en trance, comme si possédés par une fièvre animale… Ils étaient enlacés ensemble et on pouvait distingué sur ces deux corps parfaitement proportionnés, griffures et morsures… Leurs corps de frottaient, tremblaient : quelque chose s'était rallumé en eux.

N'en pouvant plus de ses préliminaires oraux, Kakashi se plaça derrière Iruka qui comprit rapidement les pensées de son amant. Kakashi inséra tout d'abord un premier doigt, se qui fit réagir faiblement Iruka, puis un second… Enfin il enfonça avec douceur son membre en lui. Il lâcha un profond soupir, de plaisir, de soulagement peut être aussi.

_Iruka…_

Kakashi prenait un plaisir exquis à aller et venir en Iruka qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, la douleur laissant place a un plaisir exquis.

Tous ses membres tremblaient et son souffle était saccadé…Quand Iruka planta ses ongles dans la chair de Kakashi celui ci ne put se retenir plus et jouit en Iruka qui fit de même quelques secondes plus tard…

-Iruka je t'aime… _' Prononça dans un souffle Kakashi '_

-Moi aussi… _' l'embrassa doucement '_

Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur le lit et s'endormir très rapidement, Iruka dans les bras de Kakashi qui avait le sourire aux lèvres…

* * *


End file.
